A Jungle of Fun
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When the Jocklin sisters get lost in the Tickle Jungle, the Tickle Empress Risa helps them become one with tickle nature.


**Here's a story done by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Get back here you two!" Jocu laughed, now chasing Rachel and Sasha around the castle. "You both are in for it!"

"We didn't' mean to get you wet Jocu!" Sasha laughed, running faster!

"Yes you did! Those water balloons were lethal! C'mere!" he demanded, now running after them even faster. The girls burst out the door and ran towards the tickle woods. Vivo was about to run after them, but Jocu held an arm out and stopped him. "Let them go."

"They will get lost Jocu." Vivo said worriedly.

"Of course." Jocu responded, not even looking at him.

"WHAT?!" Vivo squeaked.

"Calm down brother." Jocu said.

"Jocu is correct. Neither of the girls have gotten the full experience of the forest yet," Jest smirked, now watching the girls run from a nearby tree.

"Are you guys sure they will be alright?" Amio asked, now watching them run from a distance.

"Of course. Remember, they are in a very good friend's domain. She will take excellent care of them," Jape grinned, now looking out into the distance with confidence.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, Rachel and Sasha were laughing and giggling as they ran even further into the forest, hoping the brothers weren't behind them.

"We beat them!" Rachel laughed.

"Yes! We finally outran them!" Sasha giggled.

"Perfect, now we can tell them how we finally outsmarted them!" Rachel chuckled, now looking around.

"Ummm…Rachel?"

"Yes."

"Which way is back?" Sasha asked, now looking around a bit more.

"Oh, well…it's…uh…," Rachel stopped, now looking around. The feather trees and plants all looked the same! And even worse…they didn't even make any footprints in the ground!

"R-Rachel…" Sasha said, now a bit concerned.

"What is it?" Rachel said, trying to examine the ground to see if they left footprints.

"Are we lost?" Sasha asked.

"No of course not! See!" Rachel said, now pointing down a random path. "This is the way back, I know it!"

Sasha nodded in concern, but still followed her sister.

If only Rachel was right. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours!

"Rachel we are lost!" Sasha panicked!

"Don't panic Sasha!" Rachel pleaded.

"I can't help it! We could be eaten alive out here by anything!" Sasha said, now staring around frantically.

Rachel tried to calm her down, but her own panic was growing! She was starting to believe Sasha.

"W-We just need to remain calm," Rachel said, her own fear growing.

"We need to somehow contact the brothers before some kind of beast eat us!" Sasha said, now sitting down and shivering in fear. Rachel sat beside her and held her hand, clearly petrified.

What they did not see from the trees was the Empress Risa, watching them. She knew about the girls but she was more concerned that their fear was growing that much.

"They are truly afraid." She said, now gently climbing down the tree.

"Don't be afraid girls," Empress Risa cooed from the tree. Even though her voice was gentle, both girls jumped up and screamed to the heavens. A bit startled, Risa quickly walked over. "Hey hey, relax you two! It's just me!"

"R-R-R-Risa thank goodness," Sasha panicked, now holding her chest.

"Calm down you two. You both are shivering," she soothed, now walking over and placing a warm hand on their shoulders.

"We can't find our way back! Which way is the castle?!" Rachel said in horror.

"You both don't have to be afraid out here. This is my home. Remember that it used to be a jungle before it was a forest so there are plenty of animals that live here, but they're harmless," Empress Risa cooed, now gently rubbing their backs as she walked behind him.

"B-B-B-But…" Sasha stuttered.

"I said relax. You both aren't going anywhere until you both are no longer afraid of my forest," she smiled, now tickling them behind their ears and making them giggle.

"But Risa, we…" Sasha stopped as she saw some different colored eyes staring at them from the darkness. They were only insects, but the girls didn't know this!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" both screamed, now running down another path. Empress Risa only smiled and made a hand gesture, causing a few of her pets to come out from the darkness.

"You both aren't getting away that easy," she smiled, now commanding her pets to help her catch the two girls who were currently running down the pathway.

"WHOOOA!" Rachel and Sasha tripped on some feather vines and fell on the ground. The moment they fell, dozens of tickle spiders crawled over to the girls.

"EEEEEEEEE!" Rachel and Sasha squealed and screamed as the spiders used their webs to tie up their wrists and ankles together. They felt their hairy bodies wriggle under them and lift them off the ground. The Tickle Spiders began carrying the girls deeper into the Tickle Jungle!

"What's going on?! Let us out of here!" Rachel yelled.

"HEEEEEEELP!" Sasha screamed at the top of her lungs. The girls were carried to a clearing with old huts made of leaves and sticks. Risa the Tickle Empress was waiting for them. She was wearing a halter top and long skirt made of purple feathers.

"Welcome to my village." Risa said. "It may not be populated anymore, but it is still my home."

"W-What are you gonna do to us?!" Sasha asked nervously.

Risa smiled. "Oh, you'll see." She snapped her fingers and feather vines came out from the trees, grabbing their wrists and ankles. The girls tried struggle free, but the feather vines were stronger than they looked and brought Rachel and Sasha to an altar with two wooden posts. The vines tied her wrists and ankles there, just high enough so their toes barely touched the ground.

Then the vines started ripping at their clothes! The girls begged the vines to stop, but it was futile. Now Rachel and Sasha's arms, armpits, stomachs, legs and feet were exposed.

Risa stood before the girls. In each hand she held two long, fluffy purple feathers. "Do not be afraid, girls. As Tickle Empress of this jungle, I will commence the nature union ritual to erase your fear and make you one with my domain."

"Oh, no!" Rachel cringed. "This is gonna tickle!"

Sasha could only whimper helplessly.

Risa raised the feathers up high as the exotic beat of drums and flute music filled the air. Then she slowly started swaying her hips to the rhythm. She danced with such fluid movement, swaying her hips, flawlessly rolling and waving her belly. The gentle wind blew softly as the trees swayed to the sound of the music.

Rachel and Sasha's eyes followed the monster's movements. They couldn't look away. Risa's mesmerizing dance and the enchanted music made their minds hazy. Their eyes started to droop.

"Yes, let nature's energy soothe your soul, let your senses be enticed by nature's beauty." Risa said in a soft whisper. She started swishing the feathers against their stomachs, then slowly ran them down their arms and legs. In their entranced state, the girls started to giggle.

"Yes, feel the tickles...enjoy the tickles..."

Risa's melodious voice echoed deep within their minds. The tickles eased their minds, they felt all their doubt and fear vanish.

Now at peace and their minds ablank, the girls slowly closed their eyes.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey."

After falling asleep for an unknown amount of time, Rachel and Sasha awoke to find themselves still tied to their posts and Risa smiling at them. "Sleep well, girls?"

Rachel moaned as she stretched as little as she could. "Mmmm! I slept great!"

"Me too!" Sasha yawned. "I feel so...relaxed."

"It's thanks to my ritual that you feel relaxed. That was part one of the nature union ritual. Now, for part two." Risa stuck two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud, sharp whistle.

At first, things were quiet. Then, sounds were heard.

Suddenly, dragons flew down from the sky and landed in the village!

"These are my Tickle dragons." said Risa.

"Tickle dragons?!" Rachel said. "Like Feza?!"

Risa nodded. "Yes, these are this brethren. The final part of the ritual is to let the dragons approach you and gain their trust."

"But how?" said Sasha. "We're still tied up!"

Risa giggled. "That's the fun part. Just let them come to you and don't be afraid." She moved aside and let her dragons inspect them.

Normally, the girls would be scared out of their minds seeing all these frightening dragons, but thanks to Risa's ritual, they remained calm and let the dragons come to them.

These dragons eyed the girls carefully like they were about to be dinner. When one of the dragons sniffed Sasha with his long snout, she giggled when she felt that it tickled.

Seeing this, the dragon stuck out it's tongue and gave Sasha's belly a slow, strong lick.

"AAAH! Ahahahahahahahaha! That tickles!" Sasha giggled as she squirmed around.

Another dragon gave Rachel's armpit a nibble. "EEEE! Heeheeheeheehee! That tickles too!"

Hearing their ticklish laughter, the dragons smiled to each other and decided to tickle the girls all over. The girls howled with laughter when the dragons licked their bellies, nibbled their toes, and rub against their armpits.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha laughed as two dragons ran their tongues up and down against her stomach. "THEIR TONGUES ARE SLIMY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT MY TOHOHOHOHOES!" Rachel felt baby dragons nibbling her wiggly toes and licking the souls of her feet.

"EEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha felt tears budding from her eyes. A dragon nibbled and licked her neck. "IT TICKLES SO BAHAHAHAHAD!"

Risa smiled as she sat down Indiana style beside the girls. "Of course it tickles. This establishes trust between you and the dragons."

The sisters couldn't respond. The lickling, tickling, dragons made them laugh and laugh and laugh.

Luckily for them, Risa knew when they've had enough tickling. A few good minutes of tickling, she ordered the dragons to stop. The vines freed the girls and gently laid them down on the altar floor.

"The ritual is complete." Risa said. "Well done, girls."

"Y-Yeah..." Rachel breathed out.

"All that's left is to relax and let the tickles settle in." Risa laid down beside them. They saw the sky turn orange. "The sun is setting. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Very beautiful." Rachel sighed. "The Tickle Jungle sure is a beautiful place."

Sasha giggled as the Tickle spiders and baby Tickle dragons cuddled up to her sides. "And tickly!" Sphe stroked a tickle spider laying on her tummy. "I love the Tickle Realm. I can't wait to see what other wonders are out there."

"Me too." Rachel said.

Risa smiled at the humans. "That's good. Because the Tickle Realm is full of wonders."

Inspired and no longer afraid of the Tickle Jungle, the Jocklin Sisters couldn't wait for whatever crazy adventure they stumble into next time they visit the Tickle Realm.


End file.
